Conventionally, a substrate processing apparatus has been known, which performs various processings on a substrate (e.g., a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate) by supplying a predetermined processing liquid (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-089628).
The above-mentioned substrate processing apparatus is configured to receive, for example, a processing liquid scattered from the substrate in a cup, which is provided to surround the periphery of the substrate, and discharge the processing liquid. The cup includes, for example, a peripheral wall portion that is erected on the bottom portion of the cup, and employs a space defined by the peripheral wall portion as a recovery portion to recover and discharge the processing liquid.
Further, when there are a plurality of processing liquids, the substrate processing apparatus includes a plurality of cups depending on the kinds of the processing liquids. That is, in a case where a first processing liquid and a second processing liquid are supplied to the substrate, the substrate processing apparatus includes a first cup that recovers the first processing liquid, and a second cup that is disposed adjacent to the first cup and recovers the second processing liquid.